Sometimes, Quiet is Violent
by Dani3434
Summary: Finnick Odair has somehow, stupidly fallen in love with Katniss Everdeen, District 12 tribute of the next Hunger Games. Katniss also has to push past the deaths of before... Rated T cause it's the Hunger Games for crying out loud! Previously titled All My Fault
1. My mistake

All My Fault

Part1.1

My Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, but I deeply respect Suzanne Collins who does

* * *

The first time I saw her, she was scrawny and I was certain she wouldn't make it through.

The second time I saw her, I was deeply impressed by her spunk.

The third time I saw Katniss Everdeen, she was on her way to training.

"Katniss!" I called to her. I was curious about her, and to tell the truth, if my tribute didn't win, I wanted her to.

"What do you want, Odair?" She replied bluntly.

"Wanna sugarcube?"

"No. And I don't care for your attention, either." She responded. I clicked my tongue.

"I'm sure you'd be delighted to join me for dinner tonight, though." I said. I really don't like to act like this, but it's necessary to get what I want.

"Fine. Whatever. I have nothing better to do with my short, sorry life." She fascinates me. I love how she's not fawning over me. She probably even thinks I'm irritating. I love it when a girl doesn't try to seduce me. It's a nice, solid break from reality, where I can't walk 5 yards without hearing some desperate girl screaming my name.

"Tonight, then. 7:00. I'll pick you up on your floor." She rolls her eyes and walks past me into the training room.

That night, I was sitting with her in a private room at my favorite restaurant, which I discovered with Annie Cresta. Katniss had already devoured her steak.

"So, I'm assuming they don't feed you too well in District 12."

" _Heck_ no." She replied. "We fend for ourselves. If your in able, you die." I whistled long and low.

"So why haven't there been more Victors from your district?"

"Because Effie Trinket has a thing for picking the in able. The weaklings from the merchant side of town. People like Peeta Mellark, Maysilee Donner, and my sister. People who can't kill because they haven't had proper training. Or they don't want to ruin their new dress. Or they couldn't hurt someone if the date of the world depends on it." I nodded. She _was_ a real piece of work.

"Tell me about your sister. She sounds almost as intriguing as you." Katniss rolled her eyes again. She definitely has a thing for rolling eyes.

"She's… Prim. Absolutely perfect in every way. She's training to be a doctor and she can't hurt a fly. Once I tried to…" she trailed off, then glared at me.

"Nevermind." She spat out.

"What? I want to know what happened." She laughed at me bitterly.

"You'd have to understand District 12 and what it means to live in the Seam. If I told you, I'd probably get my family killed."

"Ah. I know the feeling." I said ,trying to sound sympathetic. We were quiet for a few minutes, then,

"Well," Katniss Said. "This has been great and all, but I'm gonna get going."

"Alright. The limo is just outside. I'll be right out." Katniss leaves the room. I leave the money on the table and follow her.

She's sitting in the limo with her eyes closed and her hand on her temple.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, laughing a little when she opened her eyes and glared at me.

"Yeah, you're fine." I answered my own question.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just… wondering what Prim's doing." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Probably wondering what _you're_ doing." I was quiet for a moment, gathering my thoughts. "You know, I can tell you love her a lot." I said, sincerely. She snorted.

"Thanks, Sherlock. How'd you figure that one out? You a mind reader or something?" I wrinkled my nose. It really didn't offend me, I was just trying for a normal conversation.

"Who's Sherlock?" I asked

"Sherlock Holmes? He's a detective. Mandatory reading for seventh grade. Oh, that's right. You probably haven't read a book since you started training at eleven. They don't have time for books at your precious academy."

"Actually, I love to read. Anyway, back to Prim. I've never seen someone volunteer for their sibling. It seems that love doesn't go that far." I know that my little brother, Calix probably wouldn't volunteer even if he was old enough. but we were really close, before President Snow made me spend all summer and fall in the Capitol, to 'help business.'

"Prim and I have always been close ever since Dad… nevermind." She said. Her eyes were watering slightly.

"Ever since your dad…" I pushed her a little.

"Ever since he died. In a mine explosion. There. Now you know just how awful District 12 actually is."

"My Mom has Cholera." Katniss looked at me for the first time the entire ride.

"Oh, Finnick. I didn't know." She actually sounded sympathetic and maybe even sorry.

"It's fine. No one knows," I dropped my voice to a whisper. "Snow is using it to blackmail me." She nodded.

"Do you have any siblings?" I nodded.

"Two sisters and a brother. There's Madrigal, who's seventeen, Calix, who's fourteen, and Edelweiss, who I don't even know how old she is. She's young, though. Really, really young. I wasn't home when we found out, or when she was born. I've only seen her a few times." I said. I was now the one with misty eyes.

"Finnick…" Katniss started. We pulled up in front of the tribute centre.

"And… we're here. See you tomorrow, Katniss." I said, climbing out of the car.

* * *

 **AN: Was it good? This was my first ACTUAL Katnick FanFic, but I love it! If you know any good ones, lemme know! So, like it? Please review with whatever's on your mind!**


	2. The Roof

**All My Fault**

 **Part 1.2**

 **Roof**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, but I deeply respect Suzanne Collins who does**

 **Special thanks to Accidently Genius 23 for being the first reviewer of this FanFic! Seriously, thanks for your support. You're awesome. Also, I promise I'll do a Katniss POV, but just bear through another Finnick.**

* * *

Finnick POV

I returned from a client's house and immediately stepped into the elevator, pressing the button labeled 13 - the roof level. I really needed a shower, but I wasn't ready to see my tributes. Triton, the boy, looking frightened and Arielle, the girl, constantly flirting with him. The tribute scores had gone up the night before, Arielle with her eight, Triton with his 6, and Katniss with her 11.

It was still morning when I got back, so I figured most of the tributes were on their floors. I was wrong. I caught Katniss Everdeen, sobbing and vomiting on the roof. I walked over to her and held her hair back for her. After a few seconds, she was done. I rubbed her back softly.

"You smell weird, Odair." She muttered. "And get your hands off me."

I smirked. "I could say the same about you. By the way, how'd you get that eleven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said. She was still crying. "How's your mom?" She finally asks.

"She's the same as she was before." Katniss nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem… off."

"I'm tired. And I hate my job. And I'm worried about the games this year. And I'm worried about the Quell next year. And I'm worried about my mom. What about you, Fire Girl? What's on your plate?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. If you were fine, you wouldn't be crying and regurgitating on the roof."

"Fine. I'm worried about the games How can I kill Rue, from eleven, If it comes to that? Or Triton, from your district. They're both so nice. Why can't people hate me? Life would be so much easier. Also, Prim. She can't survive without me. A lot of District 12 depends on me. One thing I'm not worried about, though, is how my arrow will fly through Cato's head."

"Archery? That's how you got your eleven? What'd you do? Shoot an arrow at Seneca Crane's head? I can't see you shooting at the targets." Katniss shook her head and smiled a little.

"Not at him. At an apple right next to him. Your not gonna tell your tributes, are you?"

I shook my head. "Never, Fire Girl." Katniss laid down on the roof.

"What did you mean last night, when you said Snow was blackmailed ng the Victors?"

I sighed. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this question.

"Next year, for the Quarter Quell, President Snow wants to send the siblings of the Victors into the Arena. He's not sure how the Capitol will take it, but he thinks if the Victors give their consent for their siblings to die, than the Capitol won't care. To get our consent, he threatens us. For Johanna Mason, he's going to kill her friend, Reagan. For Cashmere and Gloss Beckham, he'll kill their Dad. For me, he says he won't treat my Mother's Cholera until I agree. I'm not going to agree, but I'm scared. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Katniss pressed something in my hand. I looked down. It was a solid gold Mockingjay pin.

"Is this your District token?" She nodded.

"It's luck. My friend said as long as I have it, I'll be safe. I want you to remember it while I'm gone."

"Look up. Look at the sunrise." I said, pointing up at the only natural thing in the Capitol. I could feel the tears streaming down my face and I saw I wasn't alone on it, as Katniss was crying too.

* * *

Katniss POV

"Katniss Everdeen! Where on Earth were you. I was almost forced to start breakfast without you!" Effie said.

"What a tragedy _that_ would be." I muttered. Haymitch smiled. We all sat down to eat.

* * *

Peeta, Effie, Haymitch and I were in the elevator. Haymitch was going to the Mentor's lounge, and Effie was escorting Peeta and I down to the training center. Today was the last, optional day for training.

Effie left us. Peeta immediately went over to the camouflage station. I would probably have followed, until I felt someone grab my arm.

* * *

Finnick POV

Hey, look Finnick. Your girlfriend's in trouble. Gloss called to me from the couch. I was just getting a drink with Johanna. I walked over to the couch and saw Cato, hand wrapped around Katniss's arm, twisting it. I took the remote out of Gloss's hand and cranked up the volume.

"...We're honored that you have decided to join our alliance." He was saying _Don't be stupid, Katniss_ I thought.

"I'm not joking your alliance." She said through gritted teeth.

"You are, twelve. Unless you want to be the first one our kill list. You see Clove over there? She could nail your back with a knife before you're off that pedestal. Glimmer could run an arrow through you and Marvel's good with Spears. I'm sure any one of them would be more than happy to kill you. It's not hurting my feelings." _That's it._ I thought. I stood up and walked down to the training center."

* * *

Katniss POV

I was scared.

"Aren't I already first on your kill list? Since I outshined you at the opening ceremonies?" I asked. An idea popped into my head. With my free hand, I picked his arm with my sharp fingernails and twisting. I could tell he was in pain.

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am. You can't be fighting." I turned and saw Finnick, grinning at Cato. "We'll save that for the arena."

"Believe me, I will." Said Cato, sauntering off with his career pack. Finnick rushed over and grabbed her arm.

"Are you alright? You know, you could report him and have him killed by his own mentor. That would be cool." He said.

"I'm fine, Odair. I caused more damage than I received. I think I drew blood." I said, rolling my eyes.

"But it's good thing you turned down the pack. Chances are, he just offered so he could kill you easier." She smiled.

"And you? Why did they let _you_ in the career pack? What did you get Ben get for your training score?" I challenged.

"I was only fourteen, so they didn't let me in, even when I scored a ten. Than I killed four in the bloodbath, which is about as many you can get. They decided it might be safe to make me one of them."

* * *

That night, I was in the car with Peeta, Effie, Haymitch, and our stylists. Haymitch was mad at Peeta, Effie was trying to calm him down, and Cinna and Portia were trying to calm _her_ down. As soon as the car stopped, I opened the door and practically ran out. Then I ran into _him._

"Didn't have much fun in the limo, huh Katniss?" Finnick laughed.

"No! I can't stand those people. Cinna's the only half sane one of us in the entire Capitol!" I dropped my voice. "I hate the Capitol." Finnick chuckled

"Don't we all? Come on. Let's get you inside before Effie Trinket has another meltdown."

* * *

Finnick POV

Haymitch cornered me outside Katniss's dressing room.

"Why the sudden interest?" He asked.

"You know me. It's not necessarily interest in her, but I'm just building up my Capitol image." I said nervously. Haymitch glared at me suspiciously.

"Yeah, well my main goal is getting her out alive. So you better watch it. She's the best tribute these games have ever seen."

"Well what about the other one?" I asked. _What about Peeta?_ My mind screamed back. _Your focus needs to stay on_ Katniss. _Not Peeta. End of discussion._

* * *

 **AN: guys, I am so FREAKING HAPPY! I went on today to finish this chapter, and I noticed all of these emails. I checked and OH. MY. FREAKING. GOODNESS. the were all follow/favorite notifications (With one from my mom saying she forgot her phone at home and if we needed her we'd have to email her or call my Dad or my Uncle) Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Just let me have my fangirl moment real quick…**

… **Thanks. I promise I'm usually not like this, I just had a rough day. Literally all day I thought it was Friday, until my History teacher 9th period burst my bubble. Oh well. Review!**


	3. The Games

All My Fault

Part 2.1

The Games

 **Special thanks to mourneroffictionaldeaths and Accidental Genius 23.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, but I deeply respect Suzanne Collins who does**

* * *

Katniss POV

Peeta's interview last night left everyone feeling sorry for him. Mine left them sobbing, an injured Peeta, and an angry Haymitch. Sure, I was mad, too, but I've been told I always act angry.

Peeta and I, along with the other twenty-two tributes are on the hovercraft. Some lady walks around.

"Give me your arm." She said when she got to me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Your tracker." She said, grabbing my my arm and inserting the tracker under my skin.

* * *

I walked into my dressing room, where Cinna stood waiting for me. He helped me into my jacket and pinned my Mockingjay pin on my shirt.

"Remember: I'm betting on you, Girl on Fire." He said. "Haymitch should be here soon." He said, leaving the room. It's custom for each tribute to have two visitors that aren't tributes. Usually it's the two mentors, but I only have one. Haymitch walked into the room and hugged me.

"Stay alive, sweetheart. I'll be waiting for your return." He turned to leave, then stopped.

"Oh, and don't step into your platform just yet. You have one more visitor." He exited the room.

I waited there a few minutes before the door swung open again, revealing none other then Finnick Odair.

"Finnick!" I cried, sounding a little more happy than I wanted to. I was in his arms in a moment.

"Remember not to get caught up in the bloodbath. As soon as that buzzer goes off, you run like he'll away from there. I'll make sure you get everything you need." He said.

"It's a forest." I blurted out. He raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?"

"I… I may have sold myself to a gamemaker. He didn't do anything, though. He just wanted to talk. That's all." I said, shamefully.

"Why'd you do that, Katniss?"

"He also promised as long as Seneca Crane was Gamemaker, then Prim wouldn't be reaped. I had to do it, Finnick. If I refused, he said he would put her name in double each year. That means four next year, then six, then eight, then…"

"I can add, Katniss. What was the gamemaker's name?" Finnick cut me off.

"I think it was Abimelech Coin."

Finnick cursed under his breath. "Coin. That two-faced son of a…" he seemed to remember that I may be dying in the next two weeks. Maybe it wasn't the best time to talk about this. "Good luck Katniss. May the odds be ever in your favor." He kissed the top of my head. Normally, I would've punched him, but I was so scared, I didn't. My lip trembled.

"Don't leave me!" I screamed, grabbing his arm.

"No," he whispered, shaking his head. "Of course I'll stay. I'll be watching out for you up to the day you die." A metallic female voice said.

"Ten seconds before launch," Finnick lightly pushed my back.

"Go, Katniss. I'll be waiting for you." I stepped onto the elevator. The glass doors closed around me, startling me. I snapped back around. Finnick had his hands on the glass, so I put mine there too, so they were only separated by the glass door. He said something I couldn't quite hear. My entire body shook. The platform started to rise. Terror engulfed my mind. _Think of Prim. You're doing this so Prim can live. That's a good thing._ I tried to imagine Prim's blond hair and blue eyes, but instead what came to mind was bronze hair and green eyes. I looked around and saw Abimelech had kept his promise. There was a small clearing with the Cornucopia and a lake surrounded by a forest. To my right was Marvel from District 1. On my left was the boy from District 7. Directly in front of me was a silver bow. I could get it and get out. I was the fastest runner at school. I could do it. _Ten Seconds until the games._ I thought.

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One.

I was the first one at the Cornucopia. I grabbed my bow and a pack. As I was running, the boy from District 7 tackled me from behind. _This is it._ I thought. _I'm sorry, Prim._ Suddenly, he crumpled. I saw the Marvel's spear sticking out of his back. Before I could get up, Glimmer from District 1 took my bow. She was going to kill me, too, but the boy from District 5 attacked her. I grabbed my bright orange backpack and ran. A knife lodged itself into it. I turned and saw the girl from 2 chasing me. She gave up once I reached the woods.

I ran and ran until I found a suitable tree. I climbed until I was about twenty feet up before opening the bag. Matches. An empty water bottle. Iodine. Rope. A sleeping bag. Coiled wire. Sun glasses. And some dried fruit. _Well that won't last me long. Maybe I can get my bow back from Glimmer before I run out. Until than, I'll have to just us snares. There are plenty of branches and I have a knife. I'll be fine._

Boom. The cannon startled me. The bloodbath was over.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

I count eleven.

I crawled into my sleeping bag, tied myself to the tree, and used the pack as a pillow. I was just falling asleep when I heard the Panem anthem play. First to show up was the District 3 female. I groaned, because that means that careers from 1 and 2 are still alive. Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, and Clove. Next is the boy from 4. Triton. Finnick's tribute. None of the rest meant anything. Rue and Peeta were still alive.

Again, I was just dozing off when I was awoken by a snapping sound. My head shot up. There was a girl sitting at a fire. _You idiot! That's the number one way to get killed. Smooth. Real smooth._ The careers came by and killed her. I finally got to sleep

* * *

I finally found water. In fact, I was by my little stream when the careers found me. I ran and climbed a tree. They tried to shoot me, I taunted them. They got sick of me. They decided to wait me out. That's when I finally heard the parachute.

 **AN: so, not my favorite chapter. I'm going to skip some things and only write the most important parts because Of don't want you reading pretty much the same book all over again. Review! Also, I love feedback, so if you want anything in the storyline let me know! Also, do you guys like Katniss or Finnick POVS better? Or should I add another meltdown into the mix?**


	4. Sponsors

All My Fault

Part 2.2

Sponsors

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, but I deeply respect Suzanne Collins, who does.**

 **AN: Hey… sorry for not updating for *Gulp* three… maybe four days. I really tried! I promise! I just didn't have much inspiration and I was gone all day yesterday. And I'm getting braces! Ugh. Not looking forward to** _ **that**_ **. And I already have glasses! I'm a freaking nerd! Anyway, thanks for the support, love you all. I may or may not have skipped musical practice to write this chapter, so you better be grateful! Also, I switched these games to the 70th, because Finnick and Katniss need to get more comfortable before the Quell. I also want them to meet Johanna Mason.**

* * *

Finnick POV

Haymitch promised he wouldn't touch a drop of liquor until Katniss was out of that arena. I should've known better than to trust him. The moment he saw Triton decapitated by Cato, he freaked and drank a bottle in two minutes. So much for the Girl on Fire.

"Haymitch!" I screamed "You're gosh darn tribute is being chased up a tree!" He looked slightly alarmed. Than he calmed.

"Let's hope they make it quick. Nice use of vocab, by the way. Gosh darn?" He muttered. I cursed and walked out the door. I had an appointment with some lady named Mrs. Deming.

"Did you see Katniss Everdeen ist trapped by the careers?" She asked. I nodded as I opened her bedroom door for her.

"Who's your favorite tribute this year?" I asked. She told me it was Katniss.

"Well I know how she got that eleven. And to tell you the truth, I want her out of there too. I'll make a deal with you. I tell you what she can do and stay with you an extra hour. You get her the thing she needs most." She hesitantly nodded.

"Okay. She can shoot. She can hit a rabbit in the eye from at least 30 meters away. That bow that Glimmer has? It's so damaged that Katniss couldn't hit a rock with it. Now I'll stay an extra hour. Just buy her a bow." Mrs. Deming slowly nodded again.

"Of course I will, give it three hours. I'll go find Haymitch Abernathy as soon as we're done here."

* * *

Katniss POV

I had been in this same tree for two hours. The career pack sat below me. The sun was going down, so I'd say it was about 6 or 6:30-ish. There's no telling in the arena

About a half-hour later, I heard the parachute. I couldn't risk letting the Career Pack know I got something, so I decided to wait for them to fall asleep. The second parachute came about an hour later. There was five of them, as Triton didn't survival the bloodbath. There was Cato, the leader from two, Clove who was about fifteen and on the small side, she had almost killed me once. District 1 had Glimmer, the girl who thought she could use a bow, but really couldn't, and Marvel, the boy with the spear. Arielle, Finnick's female tribute, who he hated by the way he talked about her.

When they were all asleep, I climbed the tree higher and opened the box attached to parachute one. It was a jar of some sort of burn medicine.

"Thanks, Haymitch." I whispered. I opened the second one and saw a bow and sheaths of arrows. I gasped.

"How'd you manage to afford _this?_ " I asked no one in particular. I read the note attached.

 _Don't catch on fire again, fire girl. Glimmer's bow is too damaged, but you could use the arrows. Stay alive. -F.O._ the note read. I frowned _F.O…._ Who? Then it hit me.

"Finnick!" I said a little louder than I meant to. I clasped my hand over my mouth. Glimmer rolled over.

"How _did_ you manage this?" I whispered. I took my supplies and crawled down to my original branch.

" _Pst._ Katniss." I heard my name. Rue was pointing to a nest above my head. I heard the buzzing. _Tracker Jackers_. I climbed up to the branch after making sure my gear was packed and I had my bow and arrows secured. The quiver was magnetic, to keep the arrows in their places unless purposely pulled out. I took the knife Clove threw at me and began sawing through the branch. A tracker jacker stung me. I screamed. They really did hurt. The careers were awake, but it was too late to stop me. The branch was already falling. I climbed down the tree just in time to see Rue running away from the area.

I saw Arielle lying on the ground. A lot of the Career supplies was there too. I picked up Glimmer's arrows, but snapped the bow. I took as much supplies as I could carry in my pack. Mostly food and medicine, but I took Clove's extra knife that she forgot and Arielle's jacket and boots. She was about the same size as me, and my jacket was burnt while my boots were soaked from the stream.

I found a cave. I almost screamed in relief when I saw it was next to another river. Then I noticed Clove, knife in hand, another in Peeta Mellark's leg. I shot her, but she wasn't dead. She ran.

"Peeta!" I said, running towards him. I examined the wound and felt the tears fall. He was going to die slowly and in agony.

 **AN: So sorry about the wait! Sorry for the lack of Finnick, I'll try to do better. Also, I didn't kill Glimmer yer for a good reason. But her time is coming along with Peeta. Don't worry. She's not going to play up the Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12. I honestly can't read or watch Hunger Games without thinking about how much I hate Peeta and Annie. Fanfiction has tainted my mind**


	5. Career Pack

All My Fault

Part 2.3

Career Pack

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, but I deeply respect Suzanne Collins, who does.**

 **AN: hey… I'm not feeling the love right now. I think my life just fell to pieces. (This is why I still read the Bible) anyway, I need a review, cause I'm running out of ideas for how this Fanfic's gonna end up. Should I do the Quell? Which district should win the 72nd? (As Johanna Mason wins 71.) Let me know if you have any ideas!**

* * *

Finnick POV

I watched as Katniss Shot Clove and cursed. She's going to see Peeta. It'll break her, and there's nothing I can do about it. She didn't cry, though. She's strong.

"Peeta. That's a really bad cut."

"I know."

"Do want to win?" She asked.

"Not really. I just want to die quickly and get it over with."

Katniss pulled the knife out of his stomach. She hesitated briefly, before plunging the knife into his heart.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. I don't want you to be in anymore pain."

She left him there, outside of the cave.

She ran, screaming and crying, through the woods.

"I'm sorry, alright?! I'm sorry! I had to!" She screamed, then softer. "I'm sorry. I had to, 12. Don't hate me. He never wanted to make it out. I don't blame him. Forgive me."

* * *

Katniss POV

That night, Peeta and the boy from District 10 with the crippled foot were in the sky. I slept in another tree that night. I need to find Rue. She would be a great ally, and she would be good for my moral, to.

The next morning, I untie myself and eat the last of my food. _I'll have to go hunting today._ As I jump out of the tree, I notice a black boot sticking out from the side of a tree. I walk silently over to the tree, bow drawn back. I see a bit of brown hair.

"Rue?" I called softly. "You can come out. I won't hurt you. You know, the Careers aren't the only ones to form alliances."

She peeked out from the tree.

"You want _me_ as an ally?" She asked. I nodded, smiling.

"And I want your help to destroy the Career's food supply. After all, they're used to being fed well, not like us, where we are used to limited food. They'll die soon if they don't have food."

 **AN: sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted you guys to have it before you started wondering if I ditched this story. I plan on finishing**


	6. Mockingjays

All My Fault

Part 2.4

Mockingjay

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, but I deeply respect Suzanne Collins, who does.**

 **AN: Sorry about the long wait. I start Christmas break today, and that lasts about two and a half weeks. I'll be able to update way more than necessary. Happy first day of winter! (I'm not actually sure if all the states have winter. Could someone put an end to my suffering and tell me if they do?) I know up north they have winter. Pennsylvania. New York. Maine. Vermont. Rhode Island. Alaska. Etc. But, like Hawaii? Florida? Texas? I'm sorry I'm uncultured and know nothing about the climate outside of, like, my city. Enjoy & review!**

* * *

Finnick POV

My mouth dropped open as I heard Katniss's plan. Part of me was shocked she was smart enough to think of something that detailed. The other half was shocked she was stupid enough to actually carry it out.

"Haymitch!" I yelled at him.

"What? Why do you keep denying me my rights?"

"Your… rights?" I asked hesitantly. I was genuinely worried about what it could possibly be.

"My drinks. You keep screaming at me as soon as I take a swing and relax." He elaborated. I sighed, shaking my head. _I'm sorry I asked._

"Your tribute's about to get herself killed."

Haymitch actually seemed to consider this.

"Let her do it. If she survives, great. If she doesn't, well, that would suck. But the Capitol will really enjoy watching this play out."

* * *

"Katniss!" Katniss finally woke up as she heard Rue call her. She picked up her stuff and ran towards the sound.

She ran into Rue and hugged her. She didn't notice Marvel watching. She let go of Rue briefly, which is when Marvel threw his spear. Before it could hit it's target, Katniss hugged Rue again. And so, the spear impaled Rue.

Katniss looked down and noticed the spear sticking out of her back. Before Marvel could run or even throw another spear, an arrow was in his neck and he was choking on his own blood.

"Rue!" Katniss screamed. _Oh, Katniss. What are we going to do with you?_

"Katniss… you _have_ to win." She said. Rue nodded.

"I promise." Rue closed her eyes.

"Sing. The mockingjays will sing with you." She said. Katniss obeyed.

" _Deep in the media, under the willow;_

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow."_ She didn't need to finish the song. Rue was already dead.

* * *

Sobbing, Katniss put on Arielle's boots, as hers were not in the best condition, after the explosion. She began singing another song from her district.

" _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go._

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light._

 _I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone.' but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."_

I stared intently at the screen. She had a beautiful voice, but I was curious as to why she was singing _that_ song. It reminded him of his sister, Madrigal.

* * *

Prim POV

I stepped out of the school to see a large crowd gathered around the Justice Building, where the Hunger Games screen was. I heard singing. The crowd was singing the song Dad used to sing to Katniss and I. I pushed my way to the front and saw Katniss singing.

" _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_ I gasped. She was singing _the_ song. The song she said she would only sing if Gale or Mom or I died. I looked at the screen. The girl from eleven was dead. They told me they were close. Poor Katniss. It reminded her of Haymitch. A broken, lonely Victor-to-be

* * *

Mrs. Everdeen POV (from 3rd person)

She remembered what the people said.

"Look at Emily and Marx. They're the lucky ones." _Well, as it turns out, the luckiest happiest people end up with the worst lives._ Emily Everdeen thought as she watched Katniss sing. It brought tears to her eyes. It reminded her of her husband.

" _Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire._

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on._

 _Hold on to this lullaby._

 _Even when the music's gone"_

* * *

Haymitch POV

Katniss was singing. He looked up from the screen to the Capitolite woman.

"I want to give Katniss money." She said. "It's just… her singing reminds me of my sister. She died of cancer last year." The woman put the money in Haymitch's hand.

"Buy her something good." She walked away.

Haymitch looked at the money in disbelief. This was the most money he'd ever gotten from one sponsor. She was right, though. The song reminded him of his sister. She had two daughters. One with brown hair and grey eyes. The other with blond hair and blue eyes. They had crazy plant names. Katniss and Primrose Everdeen.

" _Just close your eyes,_

 _The sun is going down._

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now._

 _Come morning light,_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound."_

* * *

Finnick POV

Katniss began humming the song over and over. Cato and Clove heard her.

"I hear her, Cato!" Clove yelled "It's Twelve!" Katniss heard this conversation, but all she did was gather her things and climb up into a tree. The two Careers grinned evilly up at her.

"No Tracker Jackers to help you this time, Fire Girl." Taunted Cato.

"I bet you thought that last time, too." Katniss said. Cato scowled and attempted to climb up after her.

"I have a strange sense of déjà vu." Katniss laughed.

"Shut up," Cato growled. Katniss went on with her humming.

"I said shut up!" He yelled. Katniss smirked.

"And I said I didn't want to be in the Games. Life is full of disappointment. Get used to it."

"You were the one who volunteered!" Protested Clove.

"To save someone's life. Which is one more than you've saved."

Clove smiled sadly. "I volunteered to save my sister, too. No one knew, of course. She uses my Mom's maiden name. That's why I have to get home. For her. Her name's Olive. She's also just twelve."

"Olive." Katniss said thoughtfully. "Well, which of you has first watch tonight?"

"Clove." Cato said immediately. _Wow. You're too kind, Cato._ I thought.

* * *

That night, Clove sat at the fire, keeping watch as Cato slept.

"Clove," Katniss whispered. Clove looked up at the tree.

"Did you want to be in the Career Pack?" She asked. Clove shook her head.

"No. I never wanted to volunteer, but I was at the top of my class. Everyone thought that when I was eighteen, I would volunteer. I didn't want to."

"We should run away. Leave Cato here." I said. Clove nodded.

* * *

"Clove! Nine o'clock!" Katniss called as the two girls ran through the woods, back to the Cornucopia. Clove looked at her nine o'clock and threw a knife at Foxface, who was right there. The cannon went off.

"There's only four of us left," Clove said as they stopped at the Cornucopia. Another cannon went off.

"Three, to be precise." Katniss said.

"Let's hope that was Cato. I don't want to have to fight him or kill him." Clove said.

* * *

Katniss POV

That night Clove and I sat at our fire. We were both confident that with both of us, we could take down either Cato or Thresh. Preferably Thresh. The anthem started up. The first face to appear was Foxface. Clove cursed.

"That means Cato is still out there." Thresh's face appeared as the anthem ended.

"We'll hunt down Cato in the morning."

 **AN: So, so sorry about the wait. I meant to put this up last night, but I had a staff Christmas party to attend. Then today I had a funeral. Not. Fun. Anyway, review, and let me know if you guys are liking it, because it doesn't seem like it. If no one is actually reading, I'm gonna stop. I have a whole list of other fanfics I want to write that I could start on… SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Mutts

All My Fault

Part 2.5

Mutts

 **AN: Hey, just so you know,the song in the last chapter was Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars. It is in the soundtrack. You know, how they add extra songs at the end. I think it might also be a cast song. It's one of my favorites, and it has sort of an erie melody and lots of** _ **oohs**_ **and** _ **ohs**_ **at the end. Review!**

* * *

Katniss POV

Clove and I planned on hunting down Cato in the morning, but the mutts came before then. We were camping out in the Cornucopia, when a whole bunch of intimidating dog-mutts canes running out of the woods. I hurriedly shook Clove awake.

"Mutts! Mutts!" I said, panicking. Clove looked up at me, grabbed her stuff and followed me outside. We climbed the Cornucopia and she looked at me in surprise.

"There's fourteen of them!"

"Fourteen?" I furrowed my brow. "That's a weird number." A blond one was fairly close to us. I noticed it had green eyes. The tag on it's cooler was a gem-encrusted number _1._

"Glimmer!" I screamed as horror washed through me. These were the dead tributes. What if those were their eyes and hair… I noticed the small one with brown hair. Her collar was an eleven made from dried grass.

"Rue."

Clove looked at me strangely.

"Look at them! It's _them!"_ I screamed at her. Realization shine through her eyes. At the back of the pack was the mutts that made me choke. It had blond fur, blue eyes, and a black tag with the number twelve on it. _Peeta._ As soon as I saw it, the black tag erupted in flames, disintegrating the tag along with the mutts. It sent a clear message to me. _This is what happens to those who defy the Capitol._

Out of the woods, came Cato, along with seven mutts.

"Twenty-One dead tributes." I muttered. Cato climbed the Cornucopia and grabbed Clove's hand.

"I think it's time I showed what happens to betrayers and mutineers. Any last words, traitor?"

Clove looked me straight in the eye.

"For Olive. For Olive and Prim. Live for them. They need you." With that, she grabbed Cato's wrist, so they had sort of a hold on each other, and Clove jumped off the side of the Cornucopia, taking Cato with her.

"Traitor!" I heard Cato yell.

"A traitor, maybe so." I muttered softly "but more of a hero." I didn't here any cannons, so I peeked over the edge to see both tributes from two standing in the midst of the mutts. Both looked pretty beat up. I sighed and reluctantly shot Clove first, putting her out of her misery. After a few more minutes, I shot Cato as well.

I sang a lullaby my Dad wrote for Prim and I.

" _Goodnight, my dear children,_

 _Good night and take your rest._

 _You gotta lay your head_

 _Upon your father's chest._

 _I do love you._

 _I do love you the best_

 _I bid you goodnight._

 _Goodnight, goodnight_

 _I bid you goodnight_

 _Goodnight, goodnight._

Goodnight, Clove."

I leaned back, away from the edge as I heard the infamous voice of Claudius Templesmith's.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the Victor of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games - Katniss Everdeen, the Girl in Fire!"

I should be happy. I just won the Hunger Games. I get to go home. Instead, I'm angry. Very, very angry. I smile. I wave for the cameras, but inside, a plan is hatching. I will not allow the Capitol to go unpunished for all of the children they have killed over the years.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. Finnick Odair was sitting there, tying a piece of rope over and over again.

"Finnick." I muttered

"Hey, Spitfire." He lightly kissed my forehead.

"President Snow said he wanted to see you when you woke up. Meet me on the roof afterwards." Finnick got up and left the room. A few minutes later, Snow came in and sat in Finnick's chair.

"Miss Everdeen, you are _quite_ an actress."

"I haven't been acting."

"Don't lie." He snapped. Then, in a much calmer tone: "I could see the anger in your eyes when dear Primrose's name was called. You turned it into desperation. I could see anger when Rue died. You turned it into sadness. I could see fear when you were chased up the tree for the second time. You turned it into joy. I could see anger when you were crowned Victor. You turned it, yet again, into joy.

"I seem to be sending a theme here. Anger. You are a very angry young woman, Miss Everdeen. Could you tell me _why_ you are angry?" He asked me.

"All my life, I took care of Prim. Protected her. Fed her. Defended her. When her name was reaped, I knew she could either die quickly by going into the arena, or die slowly by me going into the arena. I knew if I made it out, she would never need anything again. If I didn't, she would die. I'm angry, because District 12 has nothing, while one and two and four and the Capitol are throwing away food. I'm angry because everyone knows this, but no one does anything."

Snow smiled. "I planned to use that anger to good use. Unfortunately, Mr. Odair has bargained for your freedom. But, how do you feel about dear little Prim going into the arena?"

My blood froze in my veins.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would. Watch the Quarter Quell announcement tomorrow. You'll see.

* * *

Finnick POV

When Katniss Made it to the final eight, we all knew she would win.

Cato was just another piece of their games. An obstacle.

Clove didn't want to win. She just wanted to save her sister.

Foxface had a chance, but when it came to final two, she wouldn't be able to defend herself.

Thresh was just like Cato. An obstacle.

Rue never stood a chance. She was too young.

Marvel was too weak. And rather stupid.

The boy from District 3 never even stood a slight chance.

When it got down to final five, (Katniss, Clove, Cato, Foxface, and Thresh) I went to President Snow.

"Can I help you?" Asked his secretary sweetly.

"Yes," I snarled, controlling my anger. "You can start by wiping that freaking grin off your face and getting me into President Snow's freaking office. Right. Freaking. Now."

She stared at me blankly. "I really don't like the way you're talking to me."

"Really? Well, I don't like how you freaking Capitolites slaughter children in an freaking arena, and then force them to become freaking prostitutes for your own freaking personal comfort. Now get in that office. I'll give you two minutes to get me out of this freaking lobby."

"Well do you have a freaking appointment?" she asked, mocking me.

"No. Tell him it's freaking Finnick Odair. If he doesn't want to see me, tell him I freaking insist. He will freaking let me in."

After about two minutes, I finally got into his bloody office. Literally.

"Mr. Odair. How nice of you to drop by."

"I'm here on behalf of Katniss Everdeen." I said, sitting down opposite of him.

"I will take double appointments if you let her go free."

Snow seemed to consider my offer.

"You had but to asked. I do, however have other condition. You will visit her at least every three months, for a month at a time."

I agreed readily.

* * *

When Katniss finally woke up and finished her chat with Snow, I met her on the roof.

"Katniss!" I picked her up and twirled her around. "Katniss, Katniss!"

"Finnick!"

I kissed her forehead and set her down.

"I missed you."

"Me too. Thanks for the bow, by the way. I would've died without it."

"No problem."

We stood with her in my arms for a few minutes more, until I couldn't restrain myself anymore. I kissed her. If was quick and light, but it was a real kiss alright.

"Was that okay?" I asked, now worried she would be mad.

"No. I'm not ready for that yet, Finnick. I can't think that way about anyone. Just… just give me time."

 _Help me._ I thought. _I think I might just be falling in love with Katniss Everdeen. I f only something could ever come out of it._

 **AN: aww! First kiss! I didn't want to rush their relationship, but if you think I'm going too fast, let me know. I edited this chapter, in the original, Katniss let Finnick kiss her.**


	8. Quarter Quell

All My Fault

Part 3.1

The Quarter Quell

 **AN:**

 **To Accidental Genius 23: Thanks for the input. It was really helpful. I made those changes in the last chapter.**

 **To everyone else: I am so, so,** _ **so**_ **sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with Christmas and stuff. I honestly didn't even start the chapter until the today. And tomorrow's my brother's birthday, so don't expect an update tomorrow. Again, so sorry. I'll try to update more often. Also, I edited the ending of the last chapter, so check it out** _ **as this edit is valid to the rest of the fanfic!**_

 **An update on ages: Katniss is 17 for most of this chapter. Johanna is 19. Finnick is 20. Prim is 13. Gale is 19. Rory is 14. Madrigal is 18. Calix is 15. Enjoy!**

* * *

Katniss POV

I sat on the couch of the District 12 floor with Finnick, Haymitch, and Johanna Mason. We were some of the only Victors to not have gone home yet.

President Snow came into the screen. This was the mandatory viewing Quarter Quell announcement.

"In memory of how families turned against each other, the Victor's names will be in a reaping ball that consists of only friends and family of victors. All tributes will be between the age of ten and twenty this year. Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor." Snow said. I saw Finnick's fists clench and unclench. Johanna stood up, screaming and cursing and throwing things around the room. Haymitch seemed perfectly calm. I got up and left the room.

* * *

 **The 75th Hunger Games Reaping**

"Welcome to the 75th annual Hunger Games."

Effie played the usual video before walking over to the female tribute's bowl. There weren't many girls in the bowl. Only Prim, Madge, my cousins Olivia and Fern, and myself. Effie picked one of the slips.

"Primrose Everdeen." She didn't seem as excited as usual.

"I volunteer as Tribute." I said without hesitation. I had planned on volunteering no matter what. I stepped onto the stage.

"And now for the boys." She walked to the other reaping ball. _Gale. Rory. Rye, Peeta's brother. Who is it? Either way, I'm going to get them home._

"Lore Ryans" Effie read. I frowned. I didn't know anyone named Lore Ryans.

"Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." The guards made us leave without even saying goodbye.

* * *

"Do you know Haymitch?" I asked Lore as Haymitch was passed out drunk.

"Yeah. He was friends with my Dad. I don't think he knows who I am, though." I nodded. At least Haymitch would be focused on getting me home to Prim.

* * *

Finnick POV

My name was called, as was Madrigal's. Some Victor named David volunteered for me. Thank God for that. But my Maddi was going into the arena. And I was powerless against it.

I was sitting in the District 4 train with Madrigal, watching the reaping.

District 1, no Victors, but Gloss's friend was called. In 2, Brutus volunteered.

3 didn't have anyone rememberable. When my name was called, my mask slipped for a minute, before going right back up. I smirked, then David volunteered. Maddi looked shocked when her name was called.

I didn't recognize anyone from 5, but Evangeline was called for 6.

When District 7 came up, the escort was all bubbly. When she said

"Ladies first," Johanna marched onto the stage and said,

"Well, there is only _one_ freaking female Victor, so who else are you planning on picking?" But when the hand went into the bowl, it came up with Blight's cousin. _Big mistake, Jojo._ I thought.

No one from Districts 8, 9, 10. But Chaff, Haymitch's drinking buddy was picked for 11.

When twelve came up, I noticed there were only five slips in the female bowl, and four in the male bowl. So the nine possible tributes stood on stage. I recognized some from the final eight interviews. Katniss, Prim, Madge, Olivia, Fern, Gale, Rory, Rye, and someone unrecognizable.

"Primrose Everdeen." I held my breath, knowing what was to follow.

"I volunteer as Tribute."

"No!" I screamed, standing. Maddi stood with me. I stalked over to the table and picked up the base of flowers. I opened the window and tossed them out. It was strangely satisfying.

"Finnick." Madrigal said, touching my arm.

"No. No, No, No. Two Victors. Two of my _friends_ up against _you_ in the arena. I can't save all three of you in that arena. Two of you are going to die."

* * *

"Katniss!" I yelled, running towards her and hugging her.

She smiled at me and hugged me back. I kissed her forehead.

"This is my sister, Madrigal." I told her.

"Finnick- I'm so sorry. No one deserves this."

"You don't either, Fire Girl. What about Lore?"

"Lore is Haymitch's friend's son. Haymitch never even met him before today. The only bad thing on my part is I'm going back. I honestly thought I was done with arenas."

* * *

That night, after the tribute parade, I met Katniss on the roof. It was about midnight. I have no idea why she was up. This time, she wasn't crying. She was screaming and tossing things off the edge, watching them hit the force field, and come back up in several pieces. I gently took the flower pot out of her hands.

"Nightmares?" She asked me.

"No. I just came to check on you." I said. "You?" She nodded.

"How do you get rid of them?"

"Depends. Some Victors do alcohol, some drugs, others use sex. Mags told me that her husband kept them away by sleeping in her bed with her. I've heard that's the best. Night, Spitfire."

"Wait!" I could hear the desperation. "Don't leave me alone." I nodded and led her into the elevator. I pressed the button _12._ I picked her up and carried her into her room and put her down on the bed.

"Don't. Leave." She said, a single tear running down her cheek

"Of course not. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." She nodded and dozed off. I climbed into bed next to her.

"I'll always be right here, Katniss Everdeen." I whispered before falling asleep myself.

 **AN: Review!**


	9. The 75th Pre-Game

All My Fault

Part 3.2

The 75th Pre-Game

 **AN: Hey, thanks for the reviews and stuff. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see how many people have read this fanfic. (Well, maybe you do.) Anyway, please review!**

* * *

Katniss POV

I woke up to see Finnick's arm flung over my waist. He was still sleeping, so I crawled out of bed and left a note

 _Training Center. You're such a late sleeper._

 _-KE_

Hopefully he knew what that meant. Effie and Lore were already eating.

After breakfast, I went down to the training center. Everyone was there except for Chaff. I wouldn't be surprised if he was with Haymitch. I went over to Madrigal.

"Madrigal?" I called she turned and for the first time I noticed that she was making a knot more intricate than Finnick's.

"Do you want to train with me?"

"Sure, Katniss."

* * *

It was the night of the interviews when I finally broke. I was on the roof and all I could think was _I'm going back into the arena. To win, Finnick's sister will die._

* * *

I was in the arena. Maddi was five spaces to my left. Chaff was three past her. The arena was a jungle. I was in an alliance with Maddi, and was turned down by Chaff, who said he wanted to lone it.

"Maddi!" I called to her. She looked over at me I pointed to the Cornucopia, then myself. _Run to me._

The cannon went off, signaling the start of the 75th Hunger Games. I took off towards the Cornucopia. There were several bows, which I took two of.

"Are you as good with the trident as your brother?" I asked Madrigal.

"Not quite, but I can use it." I tossed her one.

"Don't trust 1 or 2. Duck." I shot an arrow over her head and nailed David from 4 without a second thought.

"Let's go." I pulled her through the jungle.

About five minutes later, the first cannon went off. _Fourteen dead in the first fifteen minutes. These are fast games._

That night, in the sky was

D3: Girl and Boy

D4: David

D5: Girl and Boy

D6: Boy

D7: Girl and Boy

D8: Girl and boy

D9:Girl and boy

D10: Boy

D11: Girl

D12: Lore

And that was day one of my second games.

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter, again. I'm just losing inspiration. I promise I will finish this fanfiction, it just might take a while**


	10. The Hunger Games

All My Fault

Part 3.3

Through a Mentor's eyes.

 **AN: hey, guys… long time no see amirite? So sorry about the wait and PLEASE give me some feedback on what should happen 'cause I'm running out of inspiration and I had a serious case of writer's block. This fanfic only has 9 reviews and 3 of them are just notes from myself to you. So thanks to**

 **mourneroffictionaldeaths. Thanks so much. Katnick is my favorite. I'm obsessed. Clove is my favorite other tribute, and I feel like she deserved a bigger spot in the books, besides being a crazy knife-throwing psycho. Thanks again. You're one of my biggest supporters.**

 **Accidental Genius 23. Thanks for letting me know how the relationship actually looked to the reader. I edited and fixed that chapter. Again, you're one of my biggest supporters.**

 **JustAPersonReading. Thanks for your feedback. You've really been a person I can ask for help with all of my fanfics. You, along with mourneroffictionaldeaths and Softlight12. Thanks so much.**

 **Also, check out my other fanfics called not as Innocent as we may think and Jan HG 66. I will be posting February Hunger Games (67) soon.**

 **Also, I have no self control whatsoever. I've been thinking of posting another story called Bulletproof soon. Should I wait until I've finished innocent or all my fault, or should I post now. It's another Finniss. No surprise there. R &R!**

* * *

Finnick POV.

I sat with Haymitch, watching our tributes. Katniss. Maddi. Chaff. We didn't care about anyone else.

"At the end of the week," Haymitch began. "If more than one of those three is still alive, we'll put the plan into action. If not, than it's not worth it."

Originally, we had a plan to get all the Victor's and their loved ones out of the arena. But when only two Victors were reaped, we decided to wait.

" **Maddi! It's a clock!" Katniss screamed. It didn't matter how loud she was. There was only seven tributes left, and it was only day two. There was Skyy Masterson from District 1.**

" **Did you notice that's the name of the guy from Guys and Dolls?" Maddi remarked. Diamond Llord, from 1, (Cashmere and Gloss' cousin) Brutus from District 2, Enobaria's sister, Meghan. Madrigal, Chaff, and Katniss. Evangeline and the girl from 10 died this morning.**

"They're so close it hurts." I said.

"Come on. Just make it through the week." I heard Seeder mutter next to me. Earlier, I thought there was only three people I cared about. Two Victors. Then I remembered David, Evangeline, and Brutus. They were Victors, too.

 **Boom.**

 **Boom.**

 **Boom.**

 **Katniss's head whipped up.**

" **Who was that?"**

" **Either Skyy, Diamond, Brutus, Meghan, or Chaff." Maddi replied.**

Even though I knew the two of them were safe, I was still sad. Brutus… or Chaff… what if it was one of them?

"Poor Chaff." Seeder whispered.

"If they kill him so help me." I heard Haymitch growl. He apparently didn't want his drinking buddy dead, either.

" **Now. You said it was a clock?" Madrigal asked.**

" **Yeah. Each spoke was marking off a different time. That's what those twelve cannon shots were last night. Midnight, like I said. I don't know what it has to do with anything, though." Just than, a terrible scream came from nowhere.**

" **Prim…" Katniss muttered. Another scream.**

" **Prim!" She yelled and began following the sound.**

" **Katniss! Wait. Where are you…" Maddi began, but was cut off by another scream.**

" **Finnick!" She yelled. Katniss heard it too.**

" **Finnick! No!"**

I sat back in my chair. That wasn't me screaming. It certainly sounded like it, but it wasn't me. My heart was beating faster. _Don't go into a mental breakdown because of some fake scream._

"Come on, Katniss. Find that jabberjay."

 **Katniss looked up and saw two of them. Shot them both.**

" **Madrigal! It's just a jabberjay."**

" **But where do you think they got that sound? Jabberjays copy"**

" **Finnick…" Katniss whimpered as she also realized this.**

"No! Katniss! It's fake!" The other mentors looked at me like I was crazy.

 **Several more screams came out. Katniss and Maddi named each one. Gale. Prim. Madge. Finnick. Calix. Edelweiss. One of them, though, threw off the entire plan.**

" **Dad?" Katniss asked no one in particular. Realization hit her.**

" **Maddi, they aren't copied. My dad's been dead for six years and that's his scream. They must've been artificially generated. Somehow."**

" **You're right. I think, maybe, each section of this arena has a terror that occurs just for this hour. We just have to make it through the hour."**

" **Or we could find the edge of this section." Katniss countered and took off running. Suddenly, she smacked right I to an invisible wall.**

" **Katniss! Are you alright?"**

" **We're trapped." She wailed over the jabberjays.**

* * *

 **The hour ended and they found their way to the beach.**

" **So the tip of the Cornucopia points to twelve. We were in seven. That's the jabberjays. I bet the Cornucopia is safe.**

 _(Good girl, Kat._ I thought. The Cornucopia _is_ safe)

" **And we can see that the Careers aren't there, judging on how we can literally see into the Cornucopia from here." They stood in section 6, where the mouth of the Cornucopia pointed to them.**

" **Race ya!" Maddi said jumping into the water. Katniss jumped in after her.**

I sighed. They were so immature sometimes. Fight to the death in the arena. Oh, good! Let's have a swimming contest.

 **Boom.**

 **They immediately stopped swimming.**

" **Who was that?"**

" **Same options as before."**

 **That night, the first to appear was Skyy, from 1, followed by his counterpart, Diamond.**

" **So 1 is down."**

 **Next was Meghan from 2. Evangeline from 6. Héléna from 10. Chaff from 11.**

" **Eva and Chaff…" Katniss whispered**

I sighed. Eva and Chaff were dead.

"I think we'll have a Victor tomorrow." Haymitch said, tears in his eyes. His best friend died. Seeder was sobbing.

"Come on," I whispered. "Why did it have to be you three leftover?" Katniss… one of my best friends and the girl I love. Brutus… my mentoring companion who helped me get through several years. And Madrigal… my little sister, who I feel an obligation to protect. Only one could make it.

* * *

 **(Warning: This section contains character deaths that may be emotional.)**

 **The next day, after shedding a few tears for Chaff and Evangeline, Katniss and Madrigal woke to scream from section 2. It must've been Brutus, but there was no cannon. Section 2 was on fire.**

" **Well, now we know what four of the sections are." Said Maddi, trying to be optimistic. They knew 7 o clock was jabberjays, 8 o'clock was blood rain, (they found this out as they accidently stepped into the section for water) 2 o'clock was fire, and 5 o'clock was poisoned water. This section was the only one with water in it, and therefore all tributes tended to go there.**

As it turned out, this was how Skyy died. Drinking water in the 5 o'clock hour. Oops.

 **It was several hours. They saw dog-like mutts emerging from 3. Katniss had an emotional break-down and retreated within herself.**

"If she makes it out, we need to be there for her. I don't know what happened, but we've _got_ to be there for her. Especially you, fish boy." Haymitch growled. I nodded, slightly intimidated.

 **There was a wave at eleven o'clock and lightning at twelve. That's when they decided to go get more water. They had to pass through 1, which they practically ran through, since it was one o'clock. They weren't fast enough. A vine wrapped around Katniss's hand and another around Maddie's legs pulling her to the ground. Katniss quickly cut through her vine with the knife she took from the Cornucopia.**

" **I have a feeling that if you keep squirming, it will strangle you faster." She said as she cut through the vines.**

" **What is this? Devil's snare from** _ **Harry Potter?**_ "

 **Katniss laughed.**

" **If that was the case, I could burn through it."**

 **But just as quickly that she cut through the the vines, new ones grew in their place.**

" **Katniss," Madrigal said, placing a hand on Katniss's knife**

" **Leave me here." Katniss shook her head.**

" **No. Hear me out. I never wanted to win. When I saw Finnick come out of his Games, I decided I never wanted that to happen to me. Even if I died, it wouldn't be worth it to survive the games. But you've already won. It's too late to turn back now. Win. Go home."**

 **She had tears in her eyes. Katniss did too.**

" **Give me the knife." Maddi instructed. Katniss laid it in her hand. Madrigal Odair then plunged it into her heart.**

" **Bye Kat." And so she died.**

I stood up and walked out of the room. _My Maddi… she couldn't be dead. And she wanted to die, too._

"Hey, Fish-brains."

"Hi Johanna." I said.

"We aren't putting the plan into action."

"No Duh. But Katniss Everdeen ist coming out of that arena, Jo. I swear


	11. End Of The Games

All My Fault

Part 3.4

End of the Games

 **Check out my other fanfics, Not as Innocent as we think and February 67 Hunger Games.**

 **Thanks to**

 **lightinthedarkesthour (thanks. But I was trying to rush it until I got a few people telling me to slow down.)**

 **MaddieTheAwesomeUnicorn (I definitely plan to.)**

 **EmberLex (Finniss is the best. By far.)**

 **mourneroffictionaldeaths**

 **Accidental Genius 23**

 **Reviews:13**

 **Favorites:6**

 **Follows: 12**

 **Communities:0**

 **Views: 824**

 **Come on, guys! We can do better than that, right? Now onto the story!**

Katniss POV

I spent the next hour or so sobbing as I ran out of one o'clock section, and kept running until I got to five o'clock. It was about three o'clock at that time.

When I saw the pond with the only clean source of water in the entire arena, I nearly screamed in frustration. It was completely dried up. _Stupid gamemakers. Where's Brutus? I'm gonna have to face him soon._ I thought.

When I got back to the Cornucopia, Brutus was waiting for me. I drew an arrow and laid it on the string, ready to shoot at a moment's notice.

"Shoot me now." He said. I nearly fell off the Cornucopia.

"What? No!" I put away my bow and arrow and drew Maddie's knife.

"We'll fight it out fair and square."

He laughed at me. "It's not fair if I have had much more training than you with a sword."

"Fine. Then we'll wrestle." He was about to protest, but I cut him off. "No. Hear me out. You're big and strong. That's your advantage, right?"

He nodded. "Right."

"I'm small and quick, right?"

"Right."

"Than drop your sword." I waited for him to do it "and the rest of your weapons." Out came knives, machetes, swords, arrows, and many more I couldn't name. In turn, I dropped my bow and knives and the wrestling began.

I have a feeling that if he ever caught me, I would be dead. But he didn't. The fight was long, but in the end, I pushed him off the Cornucopia. He didn't know how to swim, but his purple belt kept him afloat.

"Stupid Capitolite floatation devices." I muttered. Eventually, a sea monster mutt came around and ate him. I felt bad. He was my fellow Victor.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present the second time winner of the 75th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen of District 12!" Claudius Templesmith declared. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. I had killed even more people. Brutus, who was only twenty. And the other Victor's, also so young. Evangeline at nineteen, David at twenty, Chaff also at twenty. They were all dead. Madrigal, at eighteen. So young. Such short lives. A peacekeeper tried to pull me onto the ladder, but I punched him.

"No! Let me die! Let me die!" I screamed. He put his hand over my mouth, which I bit. I tasted blood. Eventually, they stuck a syringe into me, and I went under.

* * *

I woke up in bed with Haymitch staring down at me.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Haymitch."

"You did some serious damage to those Peacekeepers."

"They deserved it." I grumbled.

"You have some Victors waiting for you." I nodded and got out of bed, ripping the morphling out of my arm. I walked into the next room over. The first person I saw was Enobaria.

"I'm so sorry I killed him." I whispered. She nodded.

"It's the Games, kid. What else were you supposed to do?"

Johanna gave me a high-five, Cashmere, Seeder, and Cecelia all have me hugs. Gloss gave me a terse nod. Beetee smiled at me. The rest just watched me. I slowly walked over to Finnick.

"Finnick, I'm so, so sorry."

He shook his head.

"She was so young. How could Snow do this to me?"

"Finnick I…"

"No. Don't. Don't say sorry. It's all my fault. None of this is yours."

"It's not yours, either. This is all Snow." I tried to tell him. But deep down we both knew that this was punishment to us in some way. Me, for bringing emotions into the Games. Finnick for refusing to take male appointments, as he told me he did refuse, years ago.

"Just- just come here." He opened his arms and I fell into them. I sobbed into his shoulder and he into my hair. For a moment, all that mattered was Madrigal, Finnick, myself, and the one singular thought that went through both of our minds.

 _Snow must die._

 **So short chapter, and you guys deserved a longer one, after the huge wait, but I felt that was a good place to end it.**


	12. The 76th Hunger Games

Sometimes, Quiet is Violent.

Part 4.1

The 76th Hunger Games

 **I recently realized that I have been giving you ridiculously long waits for ridiculously short updates. Sorry. I'm trying to improve on that.**

 **Thanks to: Absolutely NO ONE! I got no reviews last chapter. None. Zip. Zero. Nada. I am sad now. Give me a minute to wallow in my misery and self-pity…**

… **hmph. I'm still sad.**

 **Enjoy and** _ **freaking REVIEW!**_

* * *

Katniss POV

One time, last year, Finnick visited me. I asked him why, and he said President Snow asked him to do it every few months. I recently remembered that, so now I am waiting for an audience with him

"Miss Everdeen? President Snow will see you now." Says his secretary, who has been constantly flirting with me.

"Of course. Thank you so much, Marcus." I flash him my Capitol, camera ready grin and walk into Snow's office.

"Please sit, Miss Everdeen." Says Snow. I sit on the other side of his desk.

"President Snow. Finnick Odair visited me and when I asked why, he said you asked him to. Could you tell me why?"

"Of course, Miss Everdeen. I just want you to be well acquainted with your fellow Victors so they can keep you safe."

"Yes sir. Thank you." I say, faking a grin. He said _to keep me safe._ More like to keep me out of trouble.

"Dismissed." He says, as if I was just another Capitolite begging for something stupid and inconvenient.

* * *

About a month later, I am on my way to the Hob, with Gale. We are turning around the corner, when we run into the new head Peacekeeper, Thread.

"Commander Thread." I say, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Were you two poaching in the woods."

"My fault, sir. All my fault. He had nothing to do with it." Thread looks suspicious, but reluctantly grabs my arm and pulls me away from Gale.

"Catnip…" Gale whimpers.

"I'm fine, Gale. Go find Haymitch. Tell him what's happening."

I am whipped, and go unconscious after the fourth lash. The pain was unbearable.

I woke in my room, laying on my stomach. Prim is there.

"Hey, little duck." I mutter.

"Hey, Katniss. You've been out for four days. You can probably even lie on your back. It's scarring up." I nod and roll over.

"I'm going to get you some tea."

I turn on the TV in my room, which I have never had a use for. The first thing to come on is footage of people from different districts being whipped, put into the stocks, and hanged. The sixth one makes me pause. It's a girl with brown hair, her coat laying a few feet away. In the bottom corner, it says **District 12, January 17.** It's me. Just as I realize this, it switches. President Snow doesn't want the Capitol's favorite Victor shown being punished.

* * *

Winter passes by fast, and it's the reaping again.

"Twilight Nathenson!" Says Effie Trinket. A girl with black, and peculiar purple eyes steps onto the stage. She doesn't look scared. She seems to be embracing it. I remember her from school. She always sat by herself. She was considered very odd and antisocial. A few times, she would sit with Madge and I.

The boy is Maven, a seventeen years old from the Seam.

When I meet them personally, I immediately say

"I'll be mentoring Twilight. Haymitch, you've got Maven."

Then I trudge into my room.

 _I need Finnick. He would come after me and sit next to my door until I let him in. Then he would actually make me feel better._

I finally decide I can't take it anymore and walk over to the phone, where I punch in Finnick's number, which is, at the moment, just a four, since he's on train four. Someone picks up on the fourth ring.

"Hello, this is Lucinda Blackney, District 4 tribute escort. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Lucinda. This is Katniss Everdeen. Is Finnick available?"

"Finnick? Yes, yes. I'll get him for you."

It was quiet for a few minutes before I hear Finnick's soothing voice come over the phone.

"Katniss? Are you alright?"

"You never said mentoring would be so hard."

"Are your tributes giving you a hard time?" The way he said it made it sound like _he_ will kill them if they are.

"No, but Twilight, the girl, was my kind of friend."

"Your kind of friend." He repeats.

"Okay, so here's how it works. There's the town kids, who are all super popular and all best friends, and then the Seam kids, who split into several different, smaller friend groups. The there's me, Madge, and Twilight. None of us have any real friends, so we sat together."

"So she's about as close as Madge?"

"Yes. When are you getting to the Capitol, Finn?"

"Tomorrow at lunch time-ish. You?"

"About an hour later. District 12 is on the opposite side of Panem from 4."

"Okay. As soon as my tributes are taken back to get ready, I'll come see you. Should I meet you on your floor?"

"Yes. Hopefully, my tributes will be gone by then, too."

"Katniss! Get out of your room and eat something!" Haymitch yells from the other side of the door.

"Have you not eaten anything today?" Finnick sounds worried.

"No. Just after the reaping, I disappeared into my room after Haymitch and I decided who was mentoring who. I couldn't take the stress. The boy was a crying mess and Twilight was glaring at Effie the whole time."

"Didn't you glare at Effie on day one, too?"

"Yeah, but then I realized how clueless she really was."

"So Twilight will figure it out, too." he reasons. I sigh realizing he is right.

"Why don't you go eat dinner. And don't hesitate to call me if you have nightmares. The number for my bedroom is 42, so just call whenever." He says gently. I sigh again and hang up.

* * *

We are watching the reaping on the train.

 _ **District 1**_

 _Satin_

 _Platinum_

 _ **District 2**_

 _Alexis_

 _Victor_

 _ **District 3**_

 _Futura_

 _Flash_

 _ **District 4**_

 _Monique_

 _Roman_

The six Career district tributes all look like strong, healthy, eighteen year olds. The only one not to volunteer is Monique.

 _ **District 5**_

 _Nina_

 _Foster_

 _ **District 6**_

 _Tesla_

 _Apollo_

 **(AN: I know that Tesla is a car, but I feel like it's a really pretty girl's name, so stop judging me.)**

 _ **District 7**_

 _Rowan_

 _Tomer_

They both look like fighters. Johanna must be happy.

 _ **District 8**_

 _Lisle_

 _Burton_

 _ **District 9**_

 _Harvest_

 _Miller_

 _ **District 10**_

 _Sable_

 _Falco_

 _ **District 11**_

 _Apple_

 _Thorn_

 _ **District 12**_

 _Twilight_

 _Maven_

"Well, there's the reaping." I say "you might want to get some sleep. We'll be at the Capitol tomorrow after lunch."

* * *

Finnick POV

We arrive at the Capitol, and only a hour or so later, my tributes are taken, so I go to see Katniss.

"Katniss!" I call out to the living room.

"I'm afraid she's not here, dear." Says Effie Trinket, the tribute escort.

"Where is she?"

"I think she went to the roof."

I do find Katniss in the roof. She's sobbing.

"Katniss," I come up behind her and put my arms on the rail on either side of her. I obviously startled her, because she reaches back and digs her nails into my arm.

"Move." She hisses.

"Katniss, that hurts. A lot!"

"Oh, sorry, Finnick. Didn't know it was you."

"Obviously." I say, rubbing my arm. Then I notice the scars on her arms and neck.

"What happened to you?" I ask, tracing them lightly.

"Didn't you know? I was whipped for poaching."

"You were caught?"

"It's a new head peacekeeper. He's a lot tougher. Hey, it was all over the news! How'd you not know?"

"It wasn't in the news. It was just broadcasted once. And it wasn't a clear picture. It was January 17th, right?"

"Yes." She wipes away her tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"I can't handle the stress. President Snow is not happy about the whipping. He thinks there will be an Uprising, because a Victor was whipped on live television."

"Why don't we go out again tonight? Like we did for your first Games?"

She nods and then hugs me, burying her face in the crook of my neck. She looks up at me when she finishes crying. Our faces are dangerously close. I remember what happened last time I kissed her, and hesitate. I decide to go for it. What's the worst she can do? Break my heart?

Her lips are soft and firm, just as I remember them, and to my surprise, I'm the first to pull away.

"Was that okay?" I whisper.

"Yes." She whispers back.

* * *

 **I tried to update sooner, but I fell on concrete while racing my brother (I'm still a five year old at heart.) and I had to go to the hospital. I don't have access to a computer and only recently realized I could've been writing on my phone! This chapter was typed mostly on my phone, so ignore the errors. And REVIEW! Please! I'm begging you.**


	13. Gamemakers

**Shout-out to:**

 **EmberLex: thx**

 **JustAPersonReading:lol;)**

 **AlyssLondon: So sorry about that. I'll try to make it a little longer and clearer. If you could tell me what I need to work on, that would be great. You'll see why I named every tribute later in this chapter…**

 **The moment I got out of the hospital, I got a cold. RIP me. I am seriously going to die from my stupidity one day. Lol.**

* * *

Katniss POV

Ugh. The new District 12 stylist is an idiot. Cinna is now my personal stylist, as is custom. When the Victor is crowned, their stylist becomes _their_ stylist.

Now, poor Portia is forced to work with the biggest moron of the year, trying to convince him not to dress my tribute up a chunk of coal. This year, she was successful, fortunately. I'm not so sure what will happen next year.

"And here's District 12, with my personal favorite costumes every year!" Caesar announced. Finnick dramatically clutched a hand to his heart.

"I'm offended!"

"GET OVER IT, FISHFACE." Johanna yelled at him from the other side of me. I smiled. I wish this was my life. No games, no Snow, no Capitol. All that would matter would be the people sitting on either side of me, mocking each other playfully and laughing with me. Unfortunately, my fantasy is proven impossible when Finnick snorts.

"You wound me, Tree Girl. However, I do believe we are causing a disruption among our fellow Victors. They don't seem to appreciate you yelling at me."

At the word _Victor_ I winced. None of us deserve to be sitting here, in the chairs marked _reserved for Victors and Mentors_. No one ever decent comes out of that arena.

"As I said; get over it, fish boy." Johanna muttered under her breath.

Finnick grinned

"Whatever you say, lumber lady."

* * *

It's the day in which the Gamemakers release the training scores. I watch as Twilight and Maven exit the elevator. I'm standing by the large window in the Mentor's private viewing room. The first people to notice them are Apple and Thorn from District 11, as well as Rowan and Tomer, from District 7. 7 and 11 seemed to have teamed up, but when I asked Johanna about it, she claimed to have no knowledge about it.

"Hey, 12!" Calls Apple from her spot at the climbing station. "Wanna sit with us?" Maven agrees, Twilight doesn't. She goes over to the tributes from District 4, Monique and Roman.

"Hey, Finnick!" I yell at him, who is currently at the bar with Johanna. I refrain from drinking in public, as the Mentor's Lounge videos are all over the news. They can't show underaged drinking, heaven forbid.

"Are your tributes joining the Careers?"

"Probably. Why?"

"Put in a good word for Twilight, will you?"

"Okay. As long as she doesn't kill them right away."

"Deal."

Finnick, after spending about a half-hour with Johanna and Brutus, comes over to me, picking me up, and putting me back down on his lap.

"Do you have a problem with me sitting next to you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I do. Does Twilight really want to join the Careers?"

"I don't know, but look at them!"

Monique was teaching Twilight how to tie a complicated knot with the ribbon that used to be in her hair.

"I'll ask her about it tonight."

Finnick glances up at the clock and curses under his breath.

"I have to go." He kisses my neck and pulls me off of him as he stands up.

"Finnick!" I practically scream at him.

"What?"

"Is it another appointment?"

His eyes widen.

"How did find out about that?"

"Johanna has a big mouth. How long is this one?"

"Two hours. Then I have one immediately afterwards. A married couple, and Cashmere is also coming to that one."

"I think training will be over by then. Come straight to my floor after you're done. I'll be there, waiting for you. I'll even send Haymitch down to your floor to help Mags look after the tributes."

"Thank you." He stares at me a second longer, then leaves.

* * *

When the elevator doors open, I'm surprised to see Finnick sleeping on the couch, coated in sweat. His hair is messy and sticking up in different directions. I shake him lightly. He opens his eyes.

"Hey, HellKat."

"Hey. Dinner's in about twenty minutes, so take a shower. You smell bad."

After dinner, we all sat down to watch the training scores. Haymitch was still on District 4's floor, so Finnick decided to stay with me. There were only a couple who were rememberable.

 _ **District 1**_

 _Satin-9_

 _Platinum-9_

 _ **District 2**_

 _Alexis-9_

 _Victor-10_

 _ **District 3**_

 _Futura-7_

 _ **District 4**_

 _Monique-9_

 _Roman-10_

"Great job, Finn" I whisper. He smiles, satisfied.

 _ **District 7**_

 _Rowan-8_

 _Tomer-8_

 _ **District 11**_

 _Apple-7_

 _Thorn-8_

 _ **District 12**_

 _Twilight-9_

 _Maven-7_

I smile, proud of my two tributes.

"Wow. I'm impressed. I think you may be District 12's good luck charm. Before you, they all scored on the two-to-six scale, but you got a seven and a nine! That's the highest non-career score. Great job." Finnick says. Twilight just nods, glaring at him. Maven blushes.

"Twilight!" I snap. She looks at me. "Stop glaring at my boyfriend. That's my job." She smiles at me, which I return.

"Oh, so I'm your boyfriend now?"

"I've never been kissed by my friend, Odair. What else would we be?"

"I feel like the term boyfriend is a little too casual."

"Shut up, Odair. No one wants to hear it." Twilight says. I laugh.

"So, how do you feel about the Career pack?"

"No." She says firmly. I shrug.

"Well, that's good. Mags told me that my tributes don't want to be in the pack, either." Finnick says, smiling. I guess they're allis anyway.

* * *

 **I don't know who I'll have win these games, so I want you guys to tell me who you want. I had planned to give more info on each of the tributes throughout this chapter, but I failed at that. Haha. So leave a review and let me know!**


	14. Epilogue

Sometimes, Quiet is Violent

Part 5

Epilogue

 **First thing's first. A fellow author of mine released a SYOT, similar to the ones I do. This user is JustAPersonReading, the fanfic is titled Hunger Games (66). For those of you who have done a SYOT before understand how frustrating it is to not have any tributes. This person only has a handful so far and would very much appreciate it if you submit your tribute.**

 **So, I know this went a lot faster than I planned, and I know a lot of you gave me ideas that I said I would use, but I'm not going to, so sorry. I'll probably put those ideas in my next Finniss story, so hold tight.**

 **Some people asked what song Sometimes, Quiet is Violent is based off of, so here it is. Great song. Look it up some time**

 **Car Radio, by Twenty One Pilots  
I ponder of something great  
My lungs will fill and then deflate  
They fill with fire, exhale desire  
I know it's dire my time today  
** _ **I have these thoughts, so often I ought  
To replace that slot with what I once bought  
'Cause somebody stole my car radio  
And now I just sit in silence**_ **  
Sometimes quiet is violent  
I find it hard to hide it  
My pride is no longer inside  
It's on my sleeve  
My skin will scream reminding me of  
Who I killed inside my dream  
I hate this car that I'm driving  
There's no hiding for me  
I'm forced to deal with what I feel  
There is no distraction to mask what is real  
I could pull the steering wheel  
** _ **Chorus**_ **  
I ponder of something terrifying  
'Cause this time there's no sound to hide behind  
I find over the course of our human existence  
One thing consists of consistence  
And it's that we're all battling fear  
Oh dear, I don't know if we know why we're here  
Oh my, too deep, please stop thinking  
I liked it better when my car had sound  
There are things we can do  
But from the things that work there are only two  
And from the two that we choose to do  
Peace will win and fear will lose  
It is faith and there's sleep  
We need to pick one please because  
Faith is to be awake  
And to be awake is for us to think  
And for us to think is to be alive  
And I will try with every rhyme  
To come across like I am dying  
To let you know you need to try to think  
** _ **Chorus**_ **  
And now I just sit in silence  
I ponder of something great  
My lungs will fill and then deflate  
They fill with fire, exhale desire  
I know it's dire my time today  
** _ **Chorus**_

* * *

Katniss POV **(Read AN, or at least the beginning.)**

To my great joy, Twilight won the Hunger Games. Now she is in the hospital, and I am at her side.

"Katniss, Keep talking." She says, her voice strained.

"Why?"

"Sometimes, quiet is violent. Does that make sense?" I shake my head. "Sometimes, when it's quiet, the memories come back. Those memories of the games… they're so violent. I can't stand it."

* * *

"Katniss… I love you." Finnick says. Twilight's victory banquet just ended and we're on the roof of the training center. Just Finn and I.

"We've been over this, Finnick. I love you too." I say patiently.

"Yes but… Katniss, When I first saw you on that stage at the first reaping, you were so inspiring. So brave, and I just had to meet you.

"The day after our first dinner, when we were regurgitating on the roof, I knew right then and there, that if you died in that arena, then I would too. I needed you as much as I needed oxygen. I still do. You're sarcastic, stubborn, rude, snappy, snarky, and harsh, but you're also kind, generous, loving and wise beyond your years.

"I love how you don't care how you look in the morning. I love how you managed to bring emotions into the arena. How your face lights up when someone mentions Prim. How it falls when someone mentions Rue or Peeta. I love how no matter how cruel Snow is, no matter what happened to you in eighteen years, you're still yourself - Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, Victor, but also Katniss Everdeen, the girl from District 12 who loved her father and sister and Gale more than life itself.

"You changed me. Without you, I would still be Finnick Odair, the most eligible bachelor for eleven years in a row now. We can live in District 4 for the summer, to enjoy the beaches, and 12 in the winter to enjoy the snow. We could have a family, if you want, because I love you. Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

My breath quickened as her pulled the ring from his pocket. It had a simple gold band with three small diamonds on either side of the larger, center diamond. _This can't be happening._

"Finnick… I love you, but we can't. What would President Snow say?"

"I cleared it with Snow. He said I was getting less and less business as I was getting older. The Capitol was getting tired of my whole "Capitol Playboy" thing."

"Then… yes. I will. I do. _Finnick!"_ I gasped. I'm so surprised.

He stands up and kisses me.

"I love you."

* * *

Three years later

Finnick POV

As promised, we are in District 4, as it's summer time. I'm in the living room along with Calix, Edelweiss, (who I discovered was six years younger than Calix. Who knew?)Gale, Prim, and Dad. Mags died last April, along with Katniss's mom. Johanna got permission to give up her appointments, as I did. She married Gale last December. Katniss Johanna walk down the stairs, giggling uncontrollably.

"Finnick! Come here!" Johanna motions me over. I follow Katniss into our bedroom and she shows me what's in her hand. A pregnancy test.

"I'm pregnant, Finnick. We're going to have a baby."

I grin "that's great, Katniss. You know, the doctor can tell us the gender right now, if you want."

With the high tech x-rays and machines, they can figure out the gender right away.

"It's going to be a girl."

"Yeah right, fish face. Its a boy and you know it."

* * *

Nine months later.

Twins. I'm the father of twins. There's brown haired green eyed Madrigal Rue Mags Odair, the older sister, and bronze haired, grey eyed Peeta Brutus Haymitch Odair, the younger brother, separated by seven minutes. Katniss and I really couldn't decide on a middle name for either, so we chose both.

Maddi was born at 11:56 PM, on July 26, Peeta was born at 12:03, PM, on July 27th

Haymitch insists on being called OG. (stands for old guy)

The poor kids have too many aunts and uncles. Aunt Johanna, Aunt Prim, Aunt Edelweiss, Aunt Annie, Aunt Posy, Aunt Maddi (whose dead, but still referred to as Aunt Maddi) and Aunt Madge. I wanted to make Cashmere, Enobaria, Wiress, Twilight, Cecelia, and Seeder Aunts as well, but Katniss Said that was too many.

Then, of course, there's Uncle Gale, Uncle Calix, Uncle Vick, Uncle Rory, and Uncle Blight. Again: I wanted the other Victors to be Uncles, but Katniss wouldn't have it.

We're happy now. It's us in District 12. We rotate, Gale, Johanna, Katniss, and I, between Districts 4, 7, and 12. Gale and Johanna also have a son, named Wesley Webekind Hawthorne. Nicknamed Wes. Johanna refused to take on Gale's last name, claiming that Johanna Mason sounds much better than Johanna Hawthorne, and I must agree with her.

We're here. We're alive and we deal with life as it is. What else are we going to do? You can't have a rebellion? Right?

* * *

 **Finished! Thank you so much, guys, for all your support. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

 **Shout-out to: Accidental Genius 23, mourneroffictionaldeaths, EmberLex, MaddieTheAwesomeUnicorn17, lightinthedarkesthour, JustAPersonReading, and AlyssLondon. Make sure you read the AN at the beginning of the chapter!**


End file.
